


Let's make a new Life

by blackend_heart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Ignis doesnt get paid enough, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misuse of royal funds, Mpreg, Noctis is a bit a asshole sometimes, Other, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sick Character, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, no beta we die like men, theres like almost no angst im baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackend_heart/pseuds/blackend_heart
Summary: Noctis froze he had a choice to make .Either he took the higher road or he let his selfish desires consume him .Prompto and Noctis are your normal couple facing normal problems. As things start changing one of them starts spiraling down a weird and odd path.Regis thought he would have to deal with his son rebelling but nothing could have prepared him for a eager Noctis wanting to start a family .
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Five days, it's been five days since he last saw Prompto . Noctis was amazed he lasted this long .If he was a lesser man he would have broken .He walked around his apartment dejectedly wondering how it got to this point. 

No, he knew exacly how he got to this point .The young alpha knew it was his own behaivior that had caused this rift .If only he has listened and not pushed.

Noctis growled punching a wall a picture frame clattering to the floor .The noise startled the young man.Noctis cursed reaching down for the frame before letting a small hurt noise . He ran his fingers over the newly cracked frame whispering Prompto's name.

One month ago

In all started off as a normal day .Noctis arriving at the rooftop of the school where he usually had lunch with his bestfriend /boyfriend . 

The only thing missing was said boyfriend.Usually he was the first one to arrive except today he hadn't showed up to school or class .Noctis sighed debating wether he should try and get Ignis to pick him up. He was sure he could pull the my back is hurting card if he put a convincing act .

He lost himself in thought trying to find a good excuse for Ignis to pull him out of class .Not noticing a slight figure making his way towards him . 

" Eos to Nocto!" .Noctis jerked back as a slender hand waved infront of his face. He let out a small growl before he realized the hand was connected to a familier blonde.

Noctis smiled grabbing Prompto's hand pulling him onto his lap " Hey Prom where were you?".He nuzzeld the blonde omega's neck .Prompto laughed pushing his face away "Stop". Noctis nipped his neck before letting up .His mood instantly rising as Prompto let out a small purr before speaking " I was at the docters ". 

Noctis raised a brow trying to hide the sudden fear he felt " Why is something wrong are you hurt?". The young prince pulled him close checking for any unseen injuries.

Prom squirmed as Noctis sniffed him while checking him over " No ! stop !Noct ! wait stop nothings wrong". Noctis gave him a confused look " Then why did you need to go to the doctors. " . Prompto blushed fidgeting with his hands before he stood up ." Well you see, uhh you know how my 16th birthday is coming up ?"

Noctis nodded already having planned his birthday present for the blonde a week earlier .Not seeing how Prompto's birthday was connected to the doctors visit.Prompto nervoulsly looked to side before whispering " My first heat is going to be here soon. My mom wants me to start suppressants ."

Prompto looked down "She uh thinks its a good idea since you know we're a thing now ." Noctis swallowed before he nodded trying to hide the rush of excitement he felt.

He couldn't deny that he felt a a twinge of excitement at the thought of Prompto in heat. Noctis stomped down on that feeling not wanting to make the blonde feel more nervous " that's good ,we wouldn't want to have a kid now "

Prompto let out a high pitched laugh" Why I think we would make cute babies and maybe I could be yours forever."

Noctis choked " Dont even joke about that my dad would kill me and if he doesnt Ignis would defiantly castrate me". Prompto snorted before settling down to eat his lunch.

The bell rang soon after making both teens groan " See you after class? " Prom asked . Noctis nodded before giving him a quick kiss "Ignis is picking us up today" .Noctis watched as the omega nodded before pulling away from the prince's hold.

Noctis sighed watching him leave.He felt a rush of possiveness when some students turn to look at his omega.

He waited until the blonde entered his classroom before heading to his own. History Eos's worst subject made only worse by the most boring teacher in Lucis.

Noctis went to his seat by the window mind starting to wander as the teacher started his lesson and droned on over some lost king he had no interest in .

His thoughts kept coming to one thought "kids" .Noctis was confused normally he wasn't big on kids. Relunclty interacting with the small children when forced to but he couldn't deny that the thought of Prom having his kids didn't intrigued him just a bit. 

Would they have his hair or Prompto's sunny locks .His eyes or Proms .Would they take after both of them of something new. The combination were endless and with each thought he got more excited.

A sudden thought entered his head .  
We should have a baby


	2. Creeping thoughts

The thought haunted Noctis for the rest of the day. 'A child' he thought it would be absurd to have one they weren't old enough to drink and especially not ready to have a baby. He shook his head glancing at the clock .Noctis sighed comforted when he saw it was almost time to leave.He leaned back trying to distract himself with the last of the lesson packing up a few minutes before it was time.

He quickly made his way to Prompto's class the second the bell rang. Students parting to let him through the halls .He scanned the crowds for a familiar blonde frowning when he didn't spot him 'That's strange Prom is usually the first one out '

Noctis debated for a minute before heading into Prompto's class spotting him talking to another student that was acting a little to interested in the sunny blonde if the way he was leaning towards him indictacted .He watched a while not wanting to come off as a overprotective boyfriend.Knowing Prompto hated it saying he could take care of himself. He threw that idea out when he saw the stranger lay a hand on Promptos shoulder leaning close to whisper something. 

Letting out a quick growl before realizing what he done he stalked his way towards. " Prom!" The blonde whipped his head towards the Prince shooting a relieved smile clearly uncomfortable with the attention the other boy was giving him " Oh shit, buddy were you waiting for me".

"Naw I just got out of class" Noctis answered feigning nonchalance " Who's your friend ". 

Prompto turned around to the other student who looked a bit nervous as Noctis made his way towards them . 'Good let him be nervous .He has no right to touch my Prom like that'. Noctis threw an arm around Prompto pulling him into his side glaring at the boy . Prompto leaned into the young alpha missing Noctis's attempts to kill the boy with his stare, before introducing his classmate "This is Vernon he was just giving me the notes I missed this morning" showing Noctis a stack of papers. 

Noctis raised a brow " You know you could've just asked me for my notes ". Prom snorted " I love you buddy but your writing is horrendous .Anyway what was I saying right thanks again Vernon but I think I can study by myself "

" s-s-sure no p-p-p-problem Um I should go b-bye" .Prompto gave him a confused look as he scurried away from the room . " That was weird " Prompto said looking at the door " He was so nice a few minutes ago you think I hurt his feelings"

Noctis gritted his teeth " Who cares. We should go Ignis will be here soon" .Prompto threw a look at Noctis taken back by his tone.

" Are you okay? you sound mad." Prompto questioned looking at the alpha .Noct shrugged his shoulders " It's been a long day " . Prompto cooed at him giving him a quick kiss before picking up his bag.

" Let's hurry then the sooner we get to your place the sooner we can nap " .Noctis smiled grabbing Proms hand he always knew what Noctis needed 'He would make a good mother' .Noctis shook his head dismissing the odd thought.

" Yeah we should go Ignis should be here by now". Noctis squeezed Promptos hand as they made they're way toward the front gate where a plain black car awaited them. 

Prompto shrunk into himself as they walked out into the hallway. Students giggling and gossiping about them as they passed " geez you would think they would be less odvious" .Noctis frowned " Sorry I can warp us out if you want ". Prompto shook his head " naw it's okay I knew what I was signing up for when I agree to date your dorky ass"

Noctis rolled his eyes " I'm not the one who sleeps with a Chocobo plushy ". Prompto gasped " Bobo is a treasured heirloom and one day he'll be out child's ". Noctis stumbled almost falling if not for Prompto grabbing his arm " You okay there dude".

" Yeah I just tripped ." Noctis said straightening up. Prompto didn't look convinced giving him a skeptical look " If you say so". Noctis groaned " I'm fine let's just get out of here."

He pulled them faster through the school finally making it out and towards the car. Ignis raised a brow " Is something the matter". Prompto shook his head at the same time Noctis opened his mouth " Just our classmates being gossips again ". Ignis let out a sigh " Would you like me to speak to the principle" . Prompto let out a whine " omg no that's so embarrassing . Its really nothing just dumb teenager stuff."

Noctis let out a harsh breathe having had this fight many times with the blonde " Just take us home Specs " .Ignis nodded asking how their day went . Prompto getting dragged into a conversation with Ignis. Noctis faded in and out their voices becoming white noise to him . 

He couldn't stop thinking about Prompto's simple comment was it something more or was it his imagination.Prompto always liked joking about this .Even going as far as calling any stray cat their baby when Noctis managed to sneak them into his apartment.

The more he thought about it the more the idea appeased him .Who wouldn't want to start a family with the love of their life. Some people would think them to young but he knew Prompto was it for him .This would just be the normal progression to their relationship .A big plus would be they wouldn't have to attend school anymore .

It's not like he needed to go anyway he was a prince after all he could get a tutor for both of them.No more dealing with students always gossiping or even worse flirting with his boyfriend would be great.

Noctis smiled thinking about it .They would never have to deal with classes anymore .He could spend his days spoiling Prompto and their baby. Sure some of the council would throw a fit but he's sure they would be appeased when Prompto had his heir. 

He could faintly hear a voice calling his name in the background before he was yanked out of his head by Prompto who looked at him curiosity .Noctis blinked a few times " I'm sorry what was that". Prompto reached over putting his hand on his forehead " Are you sure you're okay. You've been acting weird all day." Noctis snorted " How would you know you only showed up to your last class " .

Prompto pouted " Fine you been acting weird since lunch" . Ignis look at them through the rearview window " Noctis when's the last time you had your rut ". Noctis blushed looking at the window " I'm not going into rut ." 

Ignis hummed " make sure you aren't we wouldn't want to have any accidents " .Prompto blushed " Iggy please we're not that dumb .Right Noctis."

Noctis stayed quiet before answering  
almost letting it slip that it wouldn't be the worse thing to happen.Lots of babies we're accidents ." Yeah Specs we're as safe as can be be .Blondie here hasn't even had his first real heat anyway"

Prompto let out a squawk shoving the dark haired alpha " Noct don't tell him that.". Ignis coughed " I'm sure you to are but please keep a track of it " thankfully dropping the subject as he pulled to a stop at Noctis's apartment building ." You're staying Prompto ?" Ignis questioned as both boys moved to get out .Prompto bit his lips " I guess my mom left for Accordio after dropping me off at school" .

Ignis nodded " Very well them .Please do try to go to bed at a reasonable hour". Noctis groaned closing the door " Yes mother "

Ignis gave him look before leaving them to their devices ." C'mon Noct there's a bed calling our name ".

Noctis smirked " You really want to get me into bed don't ya". Prompto rolled his eyes before heading to the elevater " Keep that up and I'll go home".Noctis rushed after him pulling him close " You know you like it ".Prompto cracked a slight smile letting himself be lead up.

\-----------

Noctis laid back on his bed spent pulling a half asleep blonde close. Prompto smiled drowsily at him " That was amazing ".Noctis snorted " Go to sleep beauty " .Prompto stuck his tounge out at him before settling on the alphas chest letting out a soft sigh .Noctis ran a hand though the blondes sweaty locks unable to fall asleep.

His mind wandering into less then innocent ideas .How easy it would be to just forget a condom or poke it so it ripped during sex .Noctis knew the possibility of getting pregnant before an omega had a heat were slim at best but not impossible . He's sure he could get away with it.Wait what was he thinking he couldn't do that to Prompto.Was he really complimenting breaking his trust like this. He stared down at the blonde wistfully asleep unaware of Noctis dilemma.

Noctis sighed no he couldnt. He stared at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep soon an image of Promptos stomache swelling with life following him as sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah guys I don't know either. Please comment and leave kudos if you want !!


	3. Accidents happen

Noctis would like to point out he was not a bad or a manipulative person .He really tried to move past it . In the end he swears the odds were stacked against him.

Noctis woke up to a sweet smell slowly opening his eyes he looked around for the source of it. 'What is that ? Is Ignis baking again? No its closer ' He gave a startled look when he realized that the smell was coming from Prompto's sleeping form.

He sat up wondering why Prompto smelled so sweet. When it hit him Prompto's was smell was changing signaling his body was becoming fertile .

Noctis took a deep breathe instantly addicted to it.He reached out shaking Prompto awake "Prom...Prom..Prom wake up!"

"Huh...wha.. Noctis ? what's going on?" Prompto sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned towards Noctis giving him a confused look. 

The blonde omega let out a suprised noise as Noctis pulled him close shoving his face into his neck inhaling deeply. Noctis shuddered licking his neck.He knew he was spoiled for anyone else .

Prompto let out a gasp when he felt a small nip pushing Noctis's face away .Noctis licked his neck one last time before pulling back." You smell so dam good babe". Prompto blushed "I do? " .

Noctis nodded before pushing him down on the bed climbing between his legs "You smell so dam fertile fuck " reaching down to bite along Promptos neck. 

"W-wait Noct stop! " Prompto gasped pushing at him . Noctis pulled back leaning back "Whats wrong" .He rolled his hips groaning when his cock rubbed along Prompto's ass. 

" I-I need to take my -ahh Noctis! St-ahh " Prompto moaned as he felt two fingers shove into his entrance getting sidetrack by the sudden pleasure running through his body. 

Noctis let out a deep groan as he felt his fingers slide in easily " Fuck you're still loose from last night."

Nocts smirked crooking them hitting Prompto's sweet spot. It was so easy to overwhelm his omega.He could easily shove in and knot him .Could blame it on losing control over his smell.He just needed to push in.

"You re-" "BOYS" a voice interrupted. Noctis stilled , pulling his fingers out of Prompto entrance.He moved his hand down stroking the blondes thigh.

Noctis strained his ears to make sure he didn't hallucinate the voice. Only a handful of people had a key to his apartment .

A knock sounded by the door followed by Ignis's voice "Boys you're going to be late for school"

Prompto took the opportunity to kick Noctis away " Coming Iggy !! We were just getting dressed ". Noctis reached for Prompto " Wait where-" " Not right know Noct" Prompto slapped his hand away grabbing his bag on his way to the bathroom .

Noctis sat there 'What's wrong with me ' He threw a look at the bathroom door wondering if Prompto was mad at him .

He quickly got dressed heading out of the room . Ignis threw a curious look at him " Oh my what is that smell "  
Noctis bristled realizing Ignis could smell Prompto all over him .

He growled out "Prompto smell is changing " .Ignis hummed " Is he not on suppressants " .Noctis shrugged " He said his mom took him to get them but I don't know if he's gotten them yet".

" Got what ? " Prom said coming over to the kitchen counter .Ignis passed him a plate as he sat down "If you had gotten your suppressants" .Prompto blushed " Yeah I got them yesterday" .Ignis nodded " Very well then make sure you don't forget to take them even one day missed can cause them to fail."

Prompto stared at his plate picking at his food embarrassed.He knew Ignis did it out of concern but it didn't make it any less embarrassing for him to discuss this especially infront of Noctis. "U-m y-y-eah " 

Ignis nodded " Hurry up and eat I'll be waiting for you two in the parking lot" .  
Noctis waved him off " Yeah yeah we'll be down real quick " . Ignis nodded heading towards the door. 

Noctis watched Prompto pick at his food " So Um About this morning ". Prompto stilled putting down his fork " Forget about it .It was my fault I should've woken up early to take my pills". 

Noctis open and closed his mouth " No it was my fault as well . I shouldv'e backed off when you told me to ." Prompto pursed his lips before letting out a sigh " How about we say it was both our fault and let it go".

Noctis didn't like it but he agreed accepting the olive branch " We good?." Prompto turned to face him leaning to kiss him chastely " Yeah we're good". 

Noctis smiled " I don't deserve you ". Prompto blushed " You could have anyone you wanted ". Noctis frowned " I don't want anyone else I want you . " He reached across to grab Promptos hands.

" I only want you .I want to do everything with you get married start a family everything " Noctis stared straight into Promptos eyes trying to show him that he was serious.

Prompto jerked back surprised at the earnest look, he gave an awkward laugh " S-same but" .Noctis growled " No buts I'm serious "

Prompto nodded flustered " We're still young you could change your mind later on ". Noctis sighed " Please believe me w- ". Noctis was interuppted by his phone .

He let go of Prompto's hand reaching down to see who was calling answering when he saw it was Ignis " Hello? Yup we're ready ....uh huh ...yeah we're coming down now. "

Prompto tilted his head " Was that Ignis ?". Noctis got up picking up their plates setting them in the sink " yeah he said we should get going"

Noctis spent the car ride thinking back on what Ignis said and the morning events.' It wouldn't be tricking Prom if he happen to forget his suppressants '.

Noctis shook his head clearing his head when he realized what he thought. Ignis raised his brow " Something the matter Noctis ,You been acting strange all this morning ".

Prompto turned to Noctis touching his shoulder " You okay buddy if it's about this morning I told you it was fine . "

Ignis cleared his throat " What exactly happen this morning ?".Prompto blushed " Nothing we just had a little disagreement ". Noctis snorted trust Prompto to turn what could easily could've happen into a minor thing.

Prompto reached over to pinch the prince when he heard him. Ignis thankfully let it go and didn't questioned Noctis more on his behavior .

The young prince couldn't help spending the whole day in a daze . How easily things could happen. Maybe this was a sign .How convenient that the day after Prompto got his pills his scent started changing .

Noctis made up his mind by lunch .He just needed a way to make it happen. Of course they would be problems and then there was the fact he would have to convince Prompto this was a good idea .

He smiled as the lunch bell rung and made his way up to the roof. Prompto sat waiting for him typing away on his phone.

For a second an image overlapped infront of him making Noctis see a different scene.One where they were in the park Prompto rocking a small bundle cooing at it.

As fast as it came it changed back into reality .Noctis smiled , dropping next to Prompto ,startling the omega " What you playing"

" Ahh! Noct! Don't sneak up on me " the blonde pouted .Noctis leaned over to kiss his cheek " I didn't sneak up on you .You were on your phone " 

Prompto huffed before starting to chat away over something that happened in class.

Noctis hummed and answered when needed ,mind on a different plane thinking on how to bring up the subject up to his boyfriend.

Its not like he could just say 'Hey Prom how about we have a baby I know we're young but I really want to start a family with you this instant ' 

" -aby what do you want" Noctis snapped back " Baby what baby I wasn't thinking about a baby." 

Prompto laughed " You okay dude " .Noctis blushed " Sorry I was thinking about something Ignis said". 

Prompto frowned " The 'accident' thing he said yesterday." Noctis nodded thinking maybe Prompto was on the same page .

The blonde made a face " It won't happen this morning was a accident .I'll make sure to take my suppressants on time next time okay"

Noctis swallowed 'Okay so not on the same page '.

They continued to eat silently both boys thinking completely different things .

Noctis nudged Promptos arm " Hey, it wouldn't be so bad would it ."The blonde stopped mid bite " What ...a baby"

The alpha nodded . Prompto took a long look at his lap " Maybe ,I dont know why are you asking ."

Noctis nodded letting the silence take over again for a few minutes ' That wasn't a complete no'. The prince shrugged " Just you know curiosity". 

Prompto gave him an odd look " Ok" Noctis gave him a charming smile " It was just a dumb question ,Ignis acts like it would be the end of the world if it happened "

Prompto chuckled " Yeah Specs just worried what harm could a small baby cause ".

Noctis stilled ' This is my chance.' " About t--" The bell rung interrupting him .Prompto got up rushing toward the door leading down " oh tell me after class I can't be late for class again .See you later !".

Noctis got up slower " Yeah".He trudged forward already losing sight of the omega.

He didn't get a chance to tell him after school or on the ride home as the blonde had decided to go to his parents house instead of sleeping over.

Noctis laid on his bed alone 'This is stupid why does he have to go home. His parents aren't even there.' The prince tossed on his bed ' If we had a kid he would have to move in .'

His list of reasons why this was a good idea growing .

The prince smiled at least he found out that Prompto wasn't completely against the idea he just needed to push a little bit.Really how hard could it be Prompto loved cute things and babies were cute.


	4. meetings meetings

Noctis spent the next few days brainstorming on how to bring the subject up.Every time he thought he had it he would back down at the last second.Many attempts were made some that had the blonde omega questioning him.

He was running out of ideas even attempting moogle forum on the subject.Noctis found them useless most of them catering to omegas.He finally found one that catered to Alphas after going threw pages of Omega forums .He found it distasteful when it to turn out to be about Alphas wanting to start families without an omega's knowledge.

The young alpha was ashamed when he found himself clicking on it." How bad can it be" he muttered to himself.

Noctis clicked out once he read the first post on how an alpha switched his omegas suppressants for fertility pills to trigger a heat without the omegas knowledge.

He found himself frustrated hoping he never will have to stoop that low. 

He knew when the time came it would be beautiful and Prompto would be on his side.He just had to convince Prompto to let them share his heat together.

Noctis smiled to himself. He knew his boyfriend would be a little hesitant to agree but once Noctis showed him all the positive, he would be all but pushing Noctis towards the bedroom.

The young Prince sighed now if only he could find the right words.

In the end he went to the only person who could give him advice in hard times.His Father no other then The King himself ,Regis Lucis Caelum.

Noctis could admit his father cut an intimidating picture with his tall statue and wise features all topped off by a crisp suit in Lucian Black .He was not a man many people wanted to oppose.

What many people didn't know was he had a soft side for children even looking forward to his own gradchildren. Noctis smiled this was as good as done if he could get his dad on his side.

Getting an audience with him was hard even if Noctis was his son .Luck would have it that his father had called him in to discuss a royal matter wanting Noctis to gain some experience and maybe spend some father son time that same weekend.

Noctis dressed in his best clothes heading down to be escorted by the citadel by a crownsguard.He didn't know if that made it easier to prepare or harder that it wasn't Ignis driving him.At least with Ignis he could distract himself by bugging his advisor.

Noctis spent the day anxiously waiting for the right moment to asked his father for help."Hey dad?" Regis looked up from a report he was signing "Yes, Son."

Noctis bit his lip before blurting out his question to his horror " How do I tell Prompto I want a baby."

He winced he was planning to be more subtle about it.Well at least Regis could say if anything his son was honest on what he wanted.

Regis stared at Noctis in shock trying to process if he heard right " A baby , like an infant?".Noctis nodded "Ye-eah ......with Prompto"

Noctis watched as his father reclined on his seat rubbing the bridge of his nose." Noctis you are 16 years old that's far to young. Why do you want a child. Is Prompto aware of this?" 

"No" Noctis swallowed before continuing "We're not to young , please dad I really wish for this.I want to have time to spend time and watch them grow before I take the crown and don't have time for it".

Regis sighed " Noctis ,son you will have plenty of time for that when you're much older.How about you get a cat , didn't you always want one?"

Noctis stood up his chair making a screeching noise it as he rose." NO I WAN -" "Noctis do not raise your voice at me. You are not having a child until you're at least 23 and that's final".

Noctis fummed staring at his father " But dad!"

Regis stared at his son " I said no Noctis this is just your alpha hormones talking.You are not having a child at this age. Noctis growled at Regis making the older man instincly growl back at him "Noctis Lucis Caelum you did not just growl at me." The prince opened his mouth to speak before closing his mouth instead leaving the room in a huff.

"Noctis come back here we are not done"

Regis called out to him as he slammed the door.He looked to a picture of Noctis on his desk . He smiled at it for a brief second at the image. His son still a toddler happily smiling from his car seat in the Regalia staring back at him. "My son i'm doing this for your own good.Why didn't you just ask for a car like other teenagers.Hmmm that's not a bad idea "

~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis walked around the Citadal trying to calm down eventually ending up in his fathers private sitting rooms.

Taking a quick look around he pushed the door entering.Technically he wasn't suppose to be here his father having many personal artifacts not ment for clumsy hands. He went to sit heavey on the sofa groaning " Ughh why doesn't my dad understand I was sure he would agree."

The alpha closed his eyes intending to sleep away until it was time to leave.He let of an angry huff."This was a disaster". Noctis adjusted himself into a comfortable position intending to fall into a light sleep when a small noise woke him up.

He glanced to the side where the noise came from only to meet with a shelf full of books and trinkets.. Nothing seemed out a place when a book caught his eye.He squinted trying to see the title before going to take it.

Noctis beamed flipping through the book.

If this wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.He carried the book under his jacket smiling as he made his way home. People always said hinting was always a good idea .

~~~~

Prompto sat infront of Noctis in an empty classroom staring at the object in the prince's hands. " What is that".  
Noctis sat up straighter bringing up the book he stolen off Regis private rooms. "Its a baby book my dad had an extra one laying around and I thought we could use it."

The blonde raised a brow "A baby book why would we need a baby book "

Noctis blushed lightly he didn't know why he thought this was a good idea.An empty book to record their baby's first was useless to them seeing that he hadn't't even been able to bring the topic up to Prompto yet.

"He uh...thought it was it looked nice and I thought why not give it to you.I thought maybe you could use it as a scrap book or you know keep it until we need it?"

Prompto laughed " Dude really? Why would we need a baby book now? Here let me see it." Noctis handed the book over .It was truly a beautiful book ,leather bound with gold stitching, the Royal Crest stamped in the center of the cover.

The blonde let out a whistle " You royals sure know how to make fancy things, I guess I can keep it.Who knows maybe one day we can use it."

Noctis cleared his throat " Y-yeah. Hey Prom I actually wanted to ask you a question." Prompto stopped flipping thru the book looking up "Sure ,whats up you're not breaking up with me are you?"

" What no!?" Noctis fidgeted with his hands trying to find the words to ask him ." How would you feel about...." the prince stopped he nerves overtaking him.What if Prompto thought he was weird or just with him for a weird sex thing ' I have to ask it wouldn't be right if I tricked him into it.' "..you wanted to go on a date later to the mall".

He couldn't do it .Prompto smiled at him " I love to but you know you don't have to ask me on a date we're already dating"

Noctis reached the desk grabbing his hand " Yeah I know it's just nice asking right"

Prompto shrugged " Maybe but I trust you with my life .I know you would never hurt me or do anything I wouldn't like ." Noctis looked at him in shocked " You trust me that much"

The blonde smiled at him " Yeah dude I'm sorta in love with you why wouldn't I."

Noctis let out a deep breathe " What if one day I break your trust". Prompto frown " I know you wouldn't. Any way meet you at the mall.I have to go home and change clothes."

"Just borrow some of mine." Prompto blushed " No really its fine plus my parents are already worried I smell so much like you".

Noctis brow furrowed " What's wrong with that.We're together we spend most of our time together.I like how we smell".

Prompto let out a laugh at the princes little out burst.He knew it was common in alphas to protective over their significant others but he still found it cute how Noctis acted.

"I know you do.It's just my parents get freaked out they don't want to be known as the parents of a teenage parent"

Noctis crossed his arms " Why do they care .They're never here anyway.You practically live with me anyway." He instantly regretted saying those words as he saw Promptos face fall.

"Babe.. Fuck I'm sorry.I didn't mean to say that.It's just I get upset over them leaving you alone like this."

Prompto sniffed lightly trying not to cry at school. "It's okay".Noctis stood up going around the desk to hug him." No its not okay I shouldn't have said that."

The blonde nodded before pulling away " ..I'll meet you at the mall then." Noctis sighed " Fine but don't be late." Prompto rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss him chastly." I won't , promise".


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov change not all is what it looks like

Prompto sighed tiredly as he made it home from school.His energy levels feeling more drained as he made his way home.The poor omega regretted not taking Noctis offer on a ride home.

"Finally" he muttered as he made it to the street where his parents house was located.

"Woohoo Prompto deary!"

"Huh" Prompto stood still, twisting his head around trying to see who could've called him. He walked towards his mailbox before spotting his elderly beta neighbor her slight scent almost making her invisible to his senses.

" Hello Mrs. Salve" He awkwardly waved to the older women.'oh sweet chocobos please don't let her keep me here all day.' He gave a tired glance to his front door before walking near the waist high hedges connecting his front yard to the neighbors.

"Hello sweetie.I don't mean to bother you but your mother left a message with me"

Prompto looked at her surprised, reaching down to twist his wristband nervously. Usually his parents called him or at the very least left him a voice message."Did something happen"

"No no sweetie she just wanted to make sure your doctor's appointment went well and to remind you to call them. " She explained to the blonde not noticing how he froze for a second and color drained out his face .

He answered her tensely " Sure thing Mrs.Salve" Prompto gave her what he thought was a convincing smile before adding "I should do that right now.You know wouldn't want my mom to get worried"

Prompto kept the smile on his face as his neighbor gave him a scrutinizing look 'please don't let her keep me here please I swear I will do all my homework and not let Noctis copy it if she lets me leave'

"Oh yes you should.You parents are lucky to have such responsible omega son.Be safe now goodbye sweetie and say hello to your nice boyfriend for me "

"Sure thing, Mrs.Salve" Prompto sighed in relief as he watched the beta walk away before quickly making his way to his house locking the door behind him.

He quietly made his way through the house trying not to feel a pang of loneliness as he walked up to his room. 

The house echoed as he made his way toward the stairs.Prompto whispered a small I'm home as he passed his parents empty room before making his way towards his.

Prompto sighed as he sat on the bed.'what am I going to do'

The blonde omega looked around the room sadly before getting up and to walk around his room nervously .Usually any calls or messages from his parents made him happy.Them being more absent then he like to admit.He let out a small distressed sound 

You see Prompto had a secret .A secret that would ruin his life well not just his life .He knew the right thing would be to call his parents to confess to finally tell someone but how could he explain something like this without it looking bad.

Prompto sat down on his bed heavey before remembering the  
book Noctis gave him.

The blonde rose up from the bed and made his way to his closet.Slowly he reached into the back where nobody would ever look. Hidden underneath a pile of dirty laundry and a few stray toys from his childhood layed a box he recently hid.

This box contained everything that could bring his world crashing down into millions of pieces.He reached to opening it pulling out a thin piece of paper on top.

"Hi bean" He smiled stroking a flimsy picture.He knew it was stupid of him to be so attached to something that had only been confirmed to him a few weeks prior but he couldn't help it.

Maybe it was his omegan nature or maybe it was because it was also part of Noctis. "Oh buddy I think your daddy is on to us " Prompto rubbed his still flat stomach " Shit what are we going to do we we were so careful to hide this"

He didn't know how but he was sure somehow Noctis had found out.Prompto was half positive of it why else would Noctis be mentioning babies all the sudden just as he found out

Prompto groaned he knew those scent blocking pills were a hack.

The blonde moved to his bed staring at the grainy picture. Maybe he was overthinking this and Noctis was just acting weird. He sighed of course they take the next step in their relationship and he ends up knocked up.

"Ha knocked up by Noct" he smiled at his own bad joke to before reaching for his book bag.

Prompto bit his lip before pulling out the intricate book.He stroked the cover tracing the ridges on the royal crest before opening it to the first page.

Gently he placed the photo on a slot smiling before his face fell. 

Prompto laid back letting the book lay open on his lap unintended before reaching down to touch his still flat stomach. How could something so tiny already be making themselves known.

" Okay buddy, new plan we figure out how to tell your dad before we exiled for desecrating the prince."

Of course nothing answered him back.Prompto new it was silly but he felt a little less alone with his tiny hitchhiker.

"Cool ,you just have to keep it under wraps for a little longer ." Prompto closed his eyes before pressing his palms to his eyes.

He knew he should tell his parents at some point as well Noctis's words rang through his head the echoing silence in the house backing up his claim. Prompto knew his parents loved him just that they weren't that patently.He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling.

Things were hard. Prompto closed his eyes letting out a breathe before standing up and stretching. He could do this he just needed to tell Noctis first, he had the right to know.

" Okay one thing at the time, right?" 

The blonde pressed lighty at his non-existent bump one last time before heading to get ready. He knew he would have to come clean to Noctis just didn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the choppyness! This is my first fic and what a way to come in isnt it.Hope you guys like this little idea I had ! Please feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
